the life and times of invader jade
by Inv.jadeXOXBeware
Summary: she seemed like a normal irken, but unlike any, she hated life on irk, especially if it had something to do with the tallest and armadaso she sets off for earth, with a fear of the tallest searching for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro: jade's bio**

Jade was like any irken, she was born as a smeet on irk. But unlike all, at her birth the tallest took her, softly put her to sleep, and dissected her brain, placing a small chip inside. The chip that they placed inside was programmed to transform into any planets main species.

But it was for her future missions only. Years later, she was in training and she seemed to hate her life on irk. Even if it had something to do with serving the tallest( although she didn't mind purple, she despised red.) and she would do anything to get out of there to escape.

During the operation impending doom II assembly, she got a letter from the tallest telling her to stay behind from the assembly for certain reasons. But of cours(being the careless one she is) jade snuck into the crowd anyway.

During the assembly, once she heard that they were sending Zim on a "secret mission" , she decided to find out all about this "mysterious planet" so that she could plan her escape. After months of researching and studying, she finally found out all about the planet and that it was far away from irk.

But she knew that it was her only way out of there. And she knew that she couldn't do this alone and that she needed some assistance. So, she created one of her own, and called him miles. Miles of course, was very advanced at first, but all of a sudden the chip messed up and went defective, causing miles to become not-so –advanced.(read the upcoming parts and see)

Anyway, as soon as the whole entire plan was finished, she took her S.I.R miles and and drove the ship out into clear space, Knowing that she would never be able to come back.

**(Hope you like the first chapter. Chapter 1 will be coming your way soon!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hiya, folks. That was just information on one of my star characters. But remember, I.D.O.I.Z. I don't own invader Zim. Anyways, here's chapter 2.)**

It was a cool night in space as Jade traveled with her S.I.R Miles., who of course was counting the stars and planets as they passed each one, Which was kind of getting on her nerves since he couldn't count. "12…94…8" he counted. "26…19…19"

Jade of course couldn't concentrate at all. Nor could she take it. But she just stayed still. "13…23…65" Miles yelled. Jade was steaming, but before she could make it over there to strangle the robot, the computer beeped. "Warning, Planet ahead" it conformed her.

She saw the blue planet on screen along with its full name. After all those months she still couldn't believe that she managed to find it. More to the point, she knew Zim lived there. And since she didn't have time to build a gadget to create her base, she knew that out of all the creatures on earth. Zim would be the one she would have to stay with.

So she would make up a lie, telling Zim that the tallest sent her to assist and watch his every move, making sure he was doing his mission correctly. So as soon as they found the planet, she activated the computer. But of course she knew that life for her life would never be the same.

"Hey, Miles" she yelled. "You can stop looking out for the planet now, we're here!" Miles of course just sat there, still counting.

"6…39…500" he continued. "Miles! Didn't you here a word that I just said?!" Jade said strictly between her teeth. "We're here." But miles kept on singing and counting.

"11…25…25...2-

"MILES!!!" Jade screamed.

"25…4- huh" Miles turned his head, finally paying attention. "What- I thought you were-never mind" Jade sighed. "Anyway we're here"

"We're where?" Miles asked a little clueless. "Well, we're near earth" Jade said.

"Irk?" Miles asked, still a little clueless. "No, Miles. Not irk, Earth." Jade corrected him.

"Oooohh. Plaaanet Earrrrth" Miles said slowly. "Cause I thought you said Irk. Hey! Earth, Irk. That rhymes, doesn't it jade? Huh, huh, huuuuuh!"

"Would you just shut up!!!?" Jade yelled, not taking it anymore. "I am trying to pay attention so that we can land this thing!!" Then Jade notice that tears began to form in Miles eyes. "Miles, I-I'm sorry" she said calming him down. I just really need to concentrate." But the tears were still there. "Hey, why don't you help me land this thing, will ya. " She finally said. "Yes Ma'am" Miles said getting up. "Okay then, let's see if we can land this thing.

**(Note. Part 2 will be coming soon!)**


End file.
